Arsalan
by lionking17
Summary: This is a story about a lion that meets a daughter of a man he killed that tried to take over a town nearby his kingdom... if you like killing and stuff like that lol.... read and review!
1. Arsalan

**Characters-Arsalan,Arlana,Analfabi,Anacu,Laniku,Analiku,Kiasfani**

**More about characters in the chapters they show up in...**

**Book: 1 Arsalan**

**Chapter 1: Arsalan**

**Arsalan**

**A long time ago lived a great hero. His name was Arsalan. He was never forgotten then now or maybe never. He was fine, a kind of orange yellowish color. His mane ran through his body like a kings cape. He had keen eyes and a loud mighty roar. And he was a lion.**

**As Arsalan grew up he had friends many friends. But there was one that he truly loved the most her name was Arlana. She was very pretty, when she would stand in the sun her eyes would glow a beautiful shade of brown.**

**A couple of days past and arsalan had told her that he loved her, she replied with a "I love you to". Then a few months past and arlana told arsalan the exciting news. They were going to have a cub. A few more months and the cub was here. Arsalan and arlana named her Analfabi.**

**Please read and review… the next chapter will be called, princess analfabi…. It is so cool… hope you like it.. for those of you who like lions and killing lol!!!!**


	2. Princess Analfabi

**Princess Analfabi**

**Analfabi was a young playful teen lion. Even though how much she grew Arsalan still called her his "little angel cub". One day she saw her grandmother Lanika she went to her with Anacu. "Hey grandma were going to go play okay" "sure" Analiku interuppted "dont let your father no that you guys stray to far stay close" "okay" they both said happily as they walked out the kingdom.**

"Hey Anacu wanna play tag,your it" "no your it" They both laughed. Behind them was a lioness never trusted in the kingdom and was almost banished,noone loves her. Her name was Kiasfani daughter of Sybris who had died years ago. Kiasfani saw the young cubs,"yes its going to work out he killed my father now i take avenge to kill them then maybe him to! I already have an army waiting..." She said quietly.

Anacu said "Hey Analfabi wanna head back" "be quiet" "what?" "I hear something over there" they both looked

Chapter 3 The Avenge The Meet


	3. The Avenge The Meet

**The Avenge The Meet**

**"What what is it?"said Anacu "I-i dont know" She said very quitely. they started back. A lion came out of the bushes she was a dark shade of brown and had a black tail, with red eyes. "Hello young cubs!" she said mysteriously. They turned around startled and frightened. Anacu jumped infront of Analfabi "I'll protect you!!" He said as he snarled. "huh trying protect her you cant even protect yourself" she said. He held back his defense and said "what do you want from us?" he yelled."**

**"Hmmm arent you the daughter of that bush haired lion?" she said while grinning. Analfabi just stared, "Well say something?" analfabi was thinking what to say but nothing came out. Then she said "yes why?" A bunny that was passing by saw this she ran to Arsalan and Arlana and told them. Arsalan and Arlana ran to there daughter and her friends saftey. He roared at kiasfani. And just stared he noticed that face and her looks.Then a flash back of Sybris.**

**He stared at Aralna and said "Take them home." While he was turned around Kiasfani jumped on his back. He roared and then while he had the cance banged her into the floor. Analfai had heard her dad roar she turned around and yelled "Dad." He yelled back at them "Go Home now."He demanded. He started to fight her, she pleaded for him to stop. he was to powerful than her.**

**"I never want to see you here again" then she ran and disapeared. he returned home limping on his side.**

**chapter 4 Shes Back**


	4. Why?

**Why?**

**Arsalan went to his daughter and Anacu. "Are you both alright?" "Yes" they both said... "umm dad can i ask you something?" "Sure what is it?" "well about before... who was that her name kiasfani you killed someone!?" "hmm nows not the time to explain it maybe later" "Dad!! i want to know now... i mean come on please!" She begged. "No!" then he left.**

**"Hmmm what was that all about?" said Anacu. "I dopnt know but there is only one way to find out come on" "where are we going Analfabi?" As they were planning what to do Arlana saw them "what are you doing?" "nothing mom" "Anacu what were you saying to her?" "fine you win dad wont tell us about the creepy looking lioness named kiasfani and DAD KILLED SOMEONE?!" "Hell tell you later i cant" "why not!" anacu blurted out.**

**Then she just left "ohhh now what?" said Analfabi "I guess we just have to wait" **


	5. The Truth

**The Truth**

**But when they left to go downstairs arsalan was already down there waiting for them to come. "Analfabi Anacu come here." he said in a deep voice. I want to tell you the truth. "Oh finally i wanted to explode!" blurted Anacu.they all laughed.**

**Arsalan started,**

**"A long time ago a village near the kingdom was underattack, by a lion that was a very dark brown a black tail and green eyes. His name was Sybris (Sy-bris)... and he was a lion ful of hate. They sent a villager named Persia to get me. As i heard the news i came, and i saw that the sky was black the place looked like a trashcan... i looked around and saw him just sitting there in my other throne. I gasped so i dropped Persia by the villagers and said wait here. I roared as a sign i will go first. To bad he acted so death he could not here me. So i went and jumped on his head and bit through it... blood splattered, but his mane protected him it did not work that much. But i was shot... and i fell to the ground roaring, thinking its my last and i was going to die there... i blacked out and woke up in the same spot refreshed. I roared and kept roaring and attacked him and dug through his back. Sybris roared and took his final breath. his army all retreated. I left with the village all happy... and all was done and gone." **

**"But what i didnt know was that he had a daughter and she was even more wackier and crazier thatn him..."**

**"So dad umm your not scared"**

**"No"**


	6. Before The War

****

**War**

**After Arsalan told the two about THE TRUTH, word came to him by a messanger.."KIASAFANI IS HERE"Arsalan ran down to the main part of the kingdom and saw her at the door.**

**"Why are you here?" Arsalan Asked. "I thought i told you to go!"**

**"I can come whenever i want to come!" Kiasfani answerd digustingly.**

**Arsalan lowered his body as if a sign of a fight and said**

**"Not while im still alive and living in the kingdom under my command you cant!" He roared back. "leave now" **

**"Umm No." Kiasfani said plainly. "I'll make a deal the only way i will leave if only i can take your brat with me."**

**Arsalan stared at her as if he was a mad lion... about to break lose out of a cage and kill anyone he saw infront of him."What did you say?"**

**"Arsalan you heard me loud and clear... I want the brat to leave."**

**"No!" He roared back.**

**"Fine if you want it at that... i want a war... the one who wins keeps the kingdom the one who loses goes and never comes back."She said laughing.**

**"I accept the battle" he said staring at her.**

**"Okay be in the lands aroung dawn." she left. while leaving she said"Be Prepared to lose."**

**Aesalan turned tword his daughter who broke down in tears. "Dad why,Why me?"**

**"Analfabi I wont let h-" before Arsalan could finish she ran to her room. Anacu ran behind her. "****Arlana what now?"**

**"I dont know." she walked up and nuzzled him.**


End file.
